godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Shannon
“This should prove to be a wonderful show!” ~ Shannon Shannon serves as one of the game's main antagonists as well as the only female member of the Four Devas. Shannon Is a millionaire Queen. Plot Shannon, in her attempts to draw Gene to her and remove his Godhand, sets up a masochistic/sadistic circus and begins enslaving nearby people. When Gene makes it into her circus room, they have a small argument, Shannon very quickly showing her dominative personality, saying "There can never be two queens." After she is fought and defeated humiliatingly, due to being spanked by Gene, she summons a bus and cowers away, leaving the rest to Elvis. However, when Elvis fails and is killed, Shannon sets up a large monument to him and places it in the middle of her desert-oriented level, and sets up traps for Gene, eventually sneaking up behind him and knocking him into an abyss. When he returns to fight her, she denies any interest in Elvis or his last wishes, continuing to express pursuit of Gene until her lust takes over and she transforms into her demonic form. Once she is humiliatingly defeated once again, she starts to cry and begs Gene for her life, crying that she is "not ready to die". Gene shows little pity for her, and announces that the entire town, now freed from her grasp, has showed up (armed with metal fans), while Shannon stays on the ground begging and crying for mercy from her once-enslaved people, everyone from the town starts to approach her as she is just laying on the floor crying, and promptly beat her until her body dies and she is transported to Hell, as Gene walks off. As Gene walks off, Shannon was being beaten up, humiliatingly, the self-proclaimed queen, dies in the hands of her slave. Powers & Abilities Shannon's powers and attacks are a key sign of her sex demon ideaology. She uses her legs in most of her attacks and will flip and cartwheel away from Gene to keep distance. One of her attacks involves jumping onto Gene's face, slamming him down with her thighs and attempting to stomp him afterwards. If Gene wanders into the cage, she will attempt to leave it and if successful, will lock him in, where he must fight enemies to be let out. She also uses her wand to attack, often trying to beat Gene with it or using a smart-bomb like attack if he gets too close. She can propel multiple heart projectiles at him that will knock him back, or a larger heart that will turn him into a poison chihuahua (giving Gene his own set of chihuahua commands and forcing the player to run, lest they be kicked by Shannon, until the spell wears off). Should she be stunned, her prompt is a spanking pummel. Her demon form, although often noted to be easier than Elvis's or Belze's, is very dangerous. Like Elvis, she can swallow Gene whole and end the fight in one go if he is not careful. Aside from her typical heart projectiles and the beast's many bites, slams, charges, and stomps, she can knock Gene into the air and juggle him, dealing massive damage if unavoided. Trivia Rolling under her demon form and attacking the sensitive back eye will almost immediately put her into a pummel state. Shannon's looks and personality are most likely based off of the socialite Paris Hilton, due to her status as an promiscuous young blonde, as well as her association with chihuahuas. Her theme is Rainy Rose, and later, Poison Queen. Images Poison Queen 1.jpg|Demon Shannon Fighting Demon Shannon.jpg|Fighting Demon Shannon Category:Female Category:Four Devas Category:Boss Category:Antagonist Category:Demon